<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Superlunary by starsshines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892993">Superlunary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsshines/pseuds/starsshines'>starsshines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Falcon and the Winter Soldier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biracial Character, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Hydra (Marvel), Love Triangles, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Science Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsshines/pseuds/starsshines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laela Gray has always found her life has given her more questions than answers and escaping the clutches of Hydra post-Blip only increases her need for knowledge about why they wanted her to begin with. Not to mention, this power they've given her only adds to her questions. </p><p>It seems the only ones who can answer them are an elite team formed to fight the battles no one else ever could, except they're looking just a bit different these days. Immediately, Laela is faced with the choice of embracing these mind-boggling powers and fighting alongside the Avengers or risking falling into the hands of Hydra once more. Who pays the price lies in Laela's hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Sam Wilson/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Superlunary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Honestly, I've been sitting on this idea for quite some time, right when Endgame ended and news of TFATWS came out, ideas came to my head about Bucky and Sam working as a team (with non-Joe Biden Steve included, of course) so technically this could take place before or after the show (since it's not out yet, either could work). I was originally going to title this Stargirl and the Winter Soldier but that seemed too cheesy to me so Superlunary was my next choice. Not too much will be shifted in terms of canon in-universe but as the show comes out, I'll be re-adjusting and keeping the character personalities as close as possible. This first chapter/intro will be short but please enjoy, definitely leave kudos and comments! They're much appreciated! (Also, this is my first try at third-person limited so please take mercy on me! If it isn’t that great, I will switch to first person)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>“Somewhere, something incredible is waiting to be known.” </b>
</p><p>
  <b>― Carl Sagan</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>A FEW DAYS EARLIER</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Langley, Washington. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>The roads could definitely use some paving. And the rain doesn’t help. The bumping and shaking of the car could equal that of being in an earthquake. In other words, Agent Davis is pissed. One call in the middle of the night and it’s full speed ahead to this remote town on the other side of the country. This is what she signed up for, right? Agent Davis would sooner shoot her younger, bushy-tailed self if she had the chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The distant lights of red and blue were clear, even in the hard hitting rain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agent Davis notices a man on the side of the road, it’s clearly the sheriff as the big hat gives him away. She quickly stops her car and gets out. His movements are quick, almost agitated and maybe a little fidgety? As she approached the sheriff, she saw the man’s eyes flick to the yellow caution tape behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must be the one they sent from Washington, right?” Agent Davis almost wants to laugh at the lack of formality. She doesn’t, offering a hand to shake and assessing what she can see so far on site. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agent Davis. Get many federal visitors around here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really, you’re the first.” The sheriff leads her underneath the tape, towards a small dirt path that leads to what seemed to be a factory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you tell me what I’m looking at here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we thought you could tell us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Passing through more caution tape, Agent Davis’ mouth hangs open at what she’s looking at. It’d been like an explosion had occurred, except it hadn’t moved past this factory and its outer perimeter. An almost amethyst, purplish light radiates from every crevice and crack in the walls and floors. The pattern of it seems rather unfamiliar, but when her feet touch it, a strange vein of sorts seems to crawl up her boot briefly. The brief contact seems draining, but she pushes forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pattern leads to the center of the factory, remnants of what had to have been a machine are mangled and in pieces. What the hell? The husks of what, she supposed, were human beings left spots as if they disintegrated? The readings on the device she brought along were off the charts. And that’s when things started adding up for Agent Davis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit-” she ran to the nearest cop who had a phone, not caring if they were using it, “put him through. Now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hours earlier</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Laela wasn’t always this way. She was somebody with a life. Two parents, happy childhood, she guesses. But now she was the subject. The Subject. Never her and never by name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Subject. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a way, it was dehumanizing. A reminder of the distinction between her and everyone else. Laela didn’t want to be separate from everyone else.  But after seeing the things she could do with this...power, she got the gist that maybe she shouldn’t be in with everyone else. This power made her..less than human. Or more, some days it was hard to really tell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laela gave up fighting weeks ago. The threat of the chair and its effects were not much to be desired.  The routine was monotonous and consistent, most of the day she spent sedated until it was decided the scientists would toy with her some more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Escaping into her mind was hard, because Laela couldn’t decipher her memories from fact and fiction anymore. Faces flashed in her vision, was it the scientists or people she knew? Gloved hands reached out from every direction, poking, prodding, flashing lights in her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Praises sung to their subject with just an underlying slime to their words. Laela would squirm if she had the chance. The room’s energy shifted to that of an insidious excitement, while the scientists were more meticulous, they were more careless as well if that’s possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Step inside,” One of the men directed, not even sparing a glance towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This machine is strange, outdated knobs and dials enveloped the surface but despite that, it looked sleek and rather new. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cuffs were clasped tight against her wrists, almost cutting into skin. </span>
  <span>But that was nothing compared to when the machine turned on. Laela couldn’t remember her screaming or that she had even begun to feel a burning sensation all over her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, they pushed on despite the almost ugly display of emotions she had shown. The machine kept going until the cuffs she wore turned became a brighter and brighter amethyst,  alerts sounded off continuously but still the scientists pushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until the whole room became encased in a brief flash of amethyst. When Laela opened her eyes, she was on the ground, which gave way to the dirt underneath the cement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plumes of smokes rose up from the ground around her, the same amethyst from her hands surrounded the floor in strange patterns. Cracks in her skin seemed to match the patterns, but no sooner had they appeared, they disappeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fear pushed through Laela’s blood. She curled her arms tighter around herself as if that could rid herself of whatever was inside her. She hadn’t wanted this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, no more scientists surrounded her. It wasn’t exactly how she imagined she would make her great escape but this was her chance. Laela scrambles to find some piece of clothing to hide at least some of her skin from the frigid air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes land on files and a USB nearby, her name is scrawled in bold letters across the front. She doesn’t question how these items could’ve survived...whatever that was but she takes it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who knew, maybe it’d come in handy?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A few days later </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicago, Illinois </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Laela</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Running isn’t exactly Laela’s strong suit, but she learns things pretty quickly in desperate times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being raised on the ideals of perfection, everything is supposed to be her strong suit. In fact, Laela didn't think that failure was ever part of her father’s vocabulary. But, days of squatting in halfway houses evading Hydra goons had become, as others would say, a failure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’d come a point where she couldn’t keep running. The day everything changed, again, she didn’t even have the slightest inkling it would happen. The back corner of this diner gave her more than enough cover for the time being. Laela wasn’t sure where she was planning to go. Home? Wherever that is? That’d only put Mom in danger, Laela could only hope she’s safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Memories came back to her little by little, but still none that could help her current situation. A short, blonde-haired waitress hovered by her table a few times, continuously asking her if she wanted anything other than coffee and water but Laela continuously declined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was about the only thing free in this place. The hunger pangs became sharper and seemed to never subside. A dark skin burly, tattooed man seems to appear from out of nowhere, he’s dressed in an apron so it’s pretty safe to assume he also works here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, you can’t stay here if you don’t order something,” he explained, sympathetic eyes cast her way. He’s right, of course. But she didn’t have anyone or anywhere to go, Laela looked at him with pleading eyes and tried to get that across. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, he leans in close, “Look, if you need help, I know some people but you’ll have to follow me, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without another word, he scoots back from his chair and heads towards the back entrance. Seeing no other options, Laela follows suit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once out in the back alley, the man hands her a key and a card. “There’s a place you can stay for the night just down the street. When you get there, call this number. I can’t tell you too many details but just tell them Eli gave you this number.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to thank me, now get out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two nights later, Laela’s still holed up at the place Eli gave her. She still holds onto the card, hesitating to call whoever could be on the other line. Time is wasting just by sitting here so after pacing the floor for a good thirty minutes, leaving permanent scuff marks on the carpet, she dialed the number. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few rings, a deep voice comes through. “This is Bucky Barnes. How can I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bar was bustling with people, a perfect place to meet with no interruptions. Perching herself on a barstool exactly in the center of the counter seems to be working out so far. Despite the shortcomings of her memories, one thing was clear to her, Bucky Barnes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d admit, learning about Captain America and his Howling Commandos was one of the more intriguing history lessons she had in school. And, she did tend to lean more into learning the former’s companion. Both were equally intriguing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>History textbooks pictures no longer matched the man before her. Light stubble dusted the jaw of his shapely face. Full lips, defined cheekbones, strong brows, and eyes so shockingly blue they practically pierced right through her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Handsome is an understatement of maybe all understatements. Just being in his presence made heat rush through her and the hairs on her neck tingle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Laela was never really one for news, it was hard to miss the change in public opinion of him. The shift from condemning to praising him beside his newly-appointed Captain America teammate was interesting to say the least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Gray, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Laela is fine,” She grimaced at the use of such formality, she hadn’t heard someone address her by name in ages. ”I need your help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kinda put that together, already,” He unceremoniously occupies the stool next to hers. “Wanna start by telling me why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laela hadn’t quite explained why she needed his help on the phone, she essentially told him to meet her here and that she’d explain everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hydra. I’m not quite sure why they want me but I’m sure you’re well aware they’re still around despite your buddy’s stunt a few years ago.” She dug around in her jacket for the USB and files she’d been hanging onto. “I managed to snag these when I escaped their lab, but I have no idea what’s on it. Maybe you could tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. After I take a look at it,” he delicately examines the USB, no doubt trying not to break it under the strength of his metal appendage. His eyes skim through the files with vigor, reading over the same words that filled her with dread at what they’d done to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HYDRA FILE NO. 2716</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PROJECT AMALGAM</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>NAME: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Laela Gray</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>D.O.B.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>November 1998</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Abilities: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>To be determined; suspected enhancements underway</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did they manage to take you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all a bit...fuzzy. I’ve been trying to piece it together, I do remember being at a...cemetery? Next thing I know, I wake up on a table, strapped down. Then fading like...dust? Then back to that same table.” She looks away from him, the stains of old condensation from beer glasses becoming more interesting. “I guess I never really saw myself becoming a victim of Hydra but now here we sit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something tells me that you don’t exactly want to hide or run away from Hydra,” He stares at her with his eyes narrowed, he’s analyzing her, no doubt. It’s like he can see exactly what she’s thinking. Laela guessed her poker face wasn’t as good as it used to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can help you but you need to know, if we do this...there’s no going back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to understand why. If this is the path to doing that, then so be it,” Laela replied, her voice sounding more determined for the first time in a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sooner we get started, the better. Come on, my bike is—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a moment to spare, Bucky forcefully pushes Laela down. A hail of bullets come blasting through the windows, raining down shards of glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sends everyone in a panic, patrons ducking under tables and jumping over the countertop. Anything to escape the bullets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That didn’t take long, did it?” Bucky questioned, pulling out a gun that Laela had no clue he had. It kind of made her wish she had one too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friends of yours?” She asked, taking the brief pause in gunfire to vault herself over the countertop. Rather ungracefully, as she toppled over glasses and bottles along with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt it!” Bucky yelled, making easy work of shooting what she could only assume were Hydra men. “Get to the alley! Wait for me there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laela wanted to protest and at least try to help him but she fought her better judgment and followed his order. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noticing said bike propped up near the wall, she didn’t hesitate to hop on. Luckily, the bike was still on so Laela quickly tilted it upright in anticipation for Bucky’s speedy escape from the men out front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speak of the devil. Not even a few minutes pass before Bucky haphazardly settles himself in front of Laela and they’re off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Laela asks, the dull roar of wind rushing past her. Bucky was going pretty fast, eager to get as far away as possible from the city and whoever would follow them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laela wrapped her arms securely around Bucky’s waist. Had the situation been different, she’d be redder than a tomato being this close to someone this handsome. But honestly? This was no time to be bashful or nervous. Escaping with their lives was all that mattered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somewhere safe,” he answers, as if the location was obvious. She doesn’t bother to question him further. More pressing issues came to mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if they track me here too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snorted, “Let them try.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>